onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Suke Suke no Mi
The Suke Suke no Mi, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible. The invisibility effect can extend to objects like portable hand-strapped cannons and small ships used for evacuation. "Suke" means invisible or transparent in Japanese. It can also refer to "sukebe", which means "pervert" in Japanese. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Clear-Clear Fruit. This fruit was eaten by Absalom.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Absalom is revealed to have eaten the Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Suke Suke no Mi's primary ability is to make the user invisible. This ability also extends to anything in direct contact with the user. Because of this ability, the user can spy on conversations without detection (as well as allowing them to peek on girls) and also allows them to abduct people with no chance of being tracked. This also allows them to have hidden weapons to attack with such as bazookas. They can even turn entire ships invisible in order to make a quick getaway. The main flaw of this ability is that their presence can be revealed if they are stained by objects, such as water, salt, blood, etc. Although, they can most likely compensate by turning the stain invisible. However, the opponent still has a chance to notice them. Another weakness is that if the user gets too close to an opponent, they might get struck if the opponent gets in a lucky hit. Also, the opponent may resort to other senses (hearing, smelling, etc.) to detect the invisible user. Other than that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Absalom basically uses the ability to turn invisible to aid him in combat. He claimed that this Devil Fruit's powers only serve as a supplementary to the modifications done to his body. He also uses his invisibility to peep on and sexually harass women. The named techniques that are used by Absalom that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Absalom uses this technique to turn his entire body invisible. Then he performs other techniques while invisible. This technique was first "seen" being used against Sanji. The name of this technique is a bit of a pun since its romanized form, "Suketingu", contains the name of the fruit. The name Skat comes from a card game played with 3 people and 32 cards. This is called Invisiskating in the Viz Manga. * : Absalom aims one or both of his arms at an enemy and fires at them. The secret to this Dragon Ball-like technique is that Absalom makes two bazookas strapped to his arms invisible. The result of doing this makes Absalom look like he's performing some sort of ki blast or energy attack. This technique was first "seen" being used against Sanji's zombie. The secret of the technique was revealed in Absalom's battle with Sanji. It's name comes from the card combination; which got it's name from the hand the infamous cowboy Wild Bill Hickok held when he was murdered.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 453 and Episode 345, Absalom attacks Sanji's zombie with Dead Man's Hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 259, Absalom's secret to Dead Man's Hand is revealed. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hands of the Dead. * : While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with his fists. This was first "seen" being used against Sanji. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mystery Man Handler, doubling as a pun referring to his earlier molestations. This technique is also called Enigma Hands in some other translations. * : While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with his legs. This was first "seen" being used against Sanji. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mystery Man Kicker. This technique is also called Enigma Feet in some other translations. Trivia *Sanji wanted to eat the Suke Suke no Mi because he says that he wants to be a super hero (but in reality, he wants to peek at women too). Sanji hated Absalom even more because he ate the current Suke Suke no Mi. This was the only Devil Fruit that Sanji was ever interested in. **Since the fruit would reappear if Absalom died Sanji could still use this fruit during his lifetime if Absalom passed away before Sanji did. Sanji has since lost interest in obtaining this after his fight with Absalom and he said he shall just have to peek on women anyway without it. References External Links * Invisibility - Wikipedia article on invisibility. * Transparency - Wikipedia article about Transparency. * Invisible Man - TV tropes wiki article on the invisibility super power trope. * Energy Blast - Wikipedia article on the attack which Dead Man's Hand resembles. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia